Seraphenasia's Adventure
by Theraven42
Summary: In a world where Voldemort lives in takes over the wizarding community; and where Harry Potter died at the Battle of Hogwarts. *Seraphenasia pronunciation* Cer-aph-en-asia
1. Chapter 1

Seraphenasia woke up that morning in her run down house, in the middle of a mountainous valley. She rolled out of her bed, and used her wand to make her cracked bed as clean as it can be; as she set around getting her house nice and clean for when the Death Eaters came by to inspect her house for any valuables and food.  
Serphenasia walked down her creaky old oak staircase and walked into her old fashioned kitchen, with worn oak counters; and a gas stove. And she set about preparing her food. When she finished getting her eggs and bread, the brown-grey Daily Prophet owl flew inside, and she paid for it while reaching for it.

_There have been more small rebellions since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defeated Harry Potter last year. You all know the many glorious changes that have been made; such as fewer muggles, being able to use magic in any situation, and best of all honoring You-Know-Who..._

Seraphenasia stopped reading while making a frustrated noise at the lies about how wonderful You-Know-Who living is. As she was about to burn it, she heard a knock on her door and yelling "Open up, half-blood!"

She walked quickly to the door- she knew if she didn't open it, they'd blast it open and take more away from her, and fine her. Right as she opened it the Death Eater hexed at the door and hit her in the face, she stumbled back as the Death Eater laughed at her anguish.

"You should know the drill by now, filth" he said in a gruff voice. Seraphenasia packed up most of her food and gave the Death Eater his taxes. "Only bread, and fruit? Nothing more then that? Filthy poor waste of a witch. You better come up with more next time, now it's time for inspection..." he said as his voice faded away as he looked around her worn and damaged house. (Damaged from past inspections)

Seraphenasia groaned as she heard her furniture being thrown around by magic. "Accio…Accio…" the Death Eater said as he started going upstairs. She stared at the smoking Daily Prophet as she felt the urge to go and duel this no good Death Eater for he invaded her home, and trashes it. Right as she imagined cursing that _criminal_ she felt her wand get warm under her touch and looked down as gold and fire red sparks came shooting out of her wand with a _Whoosh!_

"Your house seems to be clean of anything extra, though I would've liked a fight for hiding things.. I'll be back, in two weeks. Double everything." Said the Death Eater as he disapparated out of her house.

Seraphenasia knew she wouldn't be home at that time, for she had an adventure to embark on. She waved her wand around as items flew around from hiding places in the house, packing up all her extra clothes, and cloaks, along with a few spell books. She also gathered all her money (Around ten Galleons a few sickles), then she disapparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seraphenasia felt the now-familiar pressing darkness press against her from Apparating, right when she started feeling claustrophobic bright sunlight nearly blinded her as she Apparated into Diagon Alley. She looked at all the boarded-up shops that littered most of Diagon Alley. (Closed by Death Eaters of course)

Seraphenasia also saw the all the muggle-borns in tight groups all wearing shabby, worn down clothing. Many of them had eye-patches or other bandages covering cursed or jinxed body parts. As she was thinking about what she was going to do next- when one of the Death Eaters patrolling the street to make sure there were no rebellions- looked at her in a critical way as if he were sizing her up.

"Who are you?" he said unkindly as she looked at him; though there wasn't much to see as he was wearing a bulky dark cloak, though she noticed how his wand was dark and crudely shaped; as if it were made out of alder.

"A traveler." Seraphenasia replied breathlessly. When the Death Eater heard her his eyes narrowed and he raised his wand slowly. "Where to?" he said threateningly as sparks shot out of his wand.

"The mountains. I have family. In the mountains." Seraphenasia said dimly as she prepared herself to reach for her wand.

"Ah.. Are they pure-blood?" he said heavily as if this was vital. Seraphenasia balanced all her weight on her heels, getting ready to run or fight if needed. She glanced around and saw some of the muggle-born were staring at them.

"No. My mother is; my father is a half-blood." She replied curtly; when she finished talking he saw his wand shake as if he were about to jinx or more likely- curse her.

"Well then.. Once you finish your _shopping_, please come check up with me." he said with emphasis on the word shopping. After he finished talked he moved to the side to allow her to continue walking towards Gringotts.

As she approached the huge marble building her thoughts turned to her family; as she hadn't seen them since her seventh year at Hogwarts. As she walked into Gringotts a few heads turned to look at her; but most of the goblins continued doing their work. As she approached one of the goblins they continued working until she cleared her throat.

"Yes?" said the goblin impatiently; still working.

"I'd like to go into my vault." Seraphenasia said with a little waver in her voice as she remembered that she didn't have the vault key; as her parents had it.

"Do you have any identification?" said the goblin.

Well…No, unless you count my wand." Seraphenasia replied unsteadily.

"Very well, what's your name?"

"Seraphenasia Sykes" she said quietly. As they were talking more people turned to look at the pair of them.

"I see, I see. Well if you come back in three days we'll be able to verify that what your saying is in fact the truth. Now please; leave or we will force you to." He said as his voice got heavier with annoyance and impatience.

Seraphenasia remembered that she was already the object of suspicion so she walked out.

When Seraphenasia got her hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron she looked around at the dingy room. Seraphenasia saw the bright mirror and looked at her reflection. She studied her pale grey eyes that looked strangely green in the fading light from the sunset making all the metal in the room sparkle bronze and gold making copper light reflect onto the ceiling as Seraphenasia looked at the room the mirror said "Dear, you're pretty enough; no need to stare at yourself all evening."

Seraphenasia sighed and sat on her bed and pulled out her various books and decided to read a book called Advanced Charms: When and How To Use Them she read it long enough that shadows lengthened making the room seem to be full of a inky darkness except for one blue flame hovering next to her shoulder providing a watery blue light to illuminate what she was reading. When it was near midnight she was slumped in the armchair with the book splayed on the floor as her cheek was pressed against the hard wood.

When it was morning she awoke at the sound of her door being knocked on and a cheerful voice saying "Housekeeping" Seraphenasia pulled herself out of the armchair with groans from the pain in her neck caused from sleeping in the chair. As she opened the door she saw a maid around the age of twenty with long brown hair as well as wearing robes with _LC_ on the left side of her chest in green-gold thread.

"Hello there; my name is Ashley I'll be your maid for the remainder of your stay." Ashley said nicely.

"Thank you, Ashley." Seraphenasia said shyly. As Ashley walked around her room waving her wand making the room tidy itself up; as she neared the book that Seraphenasia was reading earlier she flicked through it until she found a marked page.

"May I ask why you have the Undetected Extendable Charm marked down?"

"Well I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling and I thought about doing it on my bag and maybe a tent if I buy one. Though it seems very complicated.." Seraphenasia replied while trailing off.

"Well..I could help you if you want, I'm fairly good at Charms if I must say so myself. Do you want me to try it?" she asked while looking at Seraphenasia steadily.

"If you can, I could pay you.." Seraphenasia said as she started pulling out a money bag.

"No, no need to pay me; I like helping people" Ashley said the grin nearly audible in her voice as she pulled out her wand. "So where's the bag you want the charm on?"

"Right here" as Seraphenasia used a Summoning Charm to bring the bag to them.

Near the end of Seraphenasia's stay her and Ashley became closer and closer until they became friends. Close enough that Ashley actually quit her job. (Which the landlady was very unhappy about) Seraphenasia also extended her stay to week as well. When is it was a crisp March morning. They decided it was time for them to start traveling once again. They stood side by side inside of the Leaky Cauldron's basement preparing to Disapparate.

**A/N**: I hope you like the character Ashley; she's supposed to be Seraphenasia's companion/friend. Also, I'll try not to make a habit of ending the chapter with her/them Apparating.


End file.
